Kankuro Story : First Love?
by zeerion
Summary: Sebuah kisah kejonesan serta kesialan Kankuro yang sangat absurd. Dibuat untuk mengisi waktu luang di waktu UAS dan di waktu lagi marahan sama guru gegara masalah drama (jadi curhat deh) Oke Happy Reading.


Kankuro Story : First Love?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic by Kentang Malang

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, (Humor, Parody)

Warning : dua kata yang disingkat menjadi satu kata buat cerita ini 'geje'

Kankuro mendengus sebal sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Dia sangat merasa bosan dan serasa ingin tuli ketika kedua saudaranya mulai berbicara panjang lebar tentang pasangan mereka. Pasalnya sudah hampir lulus SMA, Kankuro tak kunjung juga mendapat seorang teman berbeda gender yang memilik hak istimewa menjadi pasangan hidup si bocah penyuka boneka.

Apa ini kutukan karena dia mengikuti jalan hidup sang sepupu-Sasori-menjadi pengrajin boneka, mengingat Sasori sampai umur 35 tahun dengan wajah baby face dia tetap menjomblo juga hingga terdengar desas-desus jika Sasori adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis mengingat dia sering keluar kemana-mana dengan Deidara, sahabat semasa SMA-nya.

"Aku tidak mau dikatain humu," decih Kankuro sambil melihat Sasori dari kejauhan yang kebetulan sedang makan di sebuah cafe bersama Deidara, "dan juga aku tidak mau dikatain nggak laku."

Kankuro pun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kemana ia melangkah. Hingga ia tak sadar sudah sampai di depan Rumah Sakit Suna. Dengan pandangan kosong, pikiran kosong, dompet kosong, perut kosong, serta wajah hampa, dia berjalan memasuki bangunan yang pastinya berisi orang sakit dan kamar mayatnya tersebut.

Kankuro berjalan sambil membalas salam dari beberapa penghuni Rumah Sakit, mengingat dia merupakan anak pertama dari orang nomor 1 di Suna.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis menubruk Kankuro. Saking kerasnya tubrukan itu hingga membuat Kankuro dan gadis itu terpental. "Ittai... " rintih gadis itu. Kankuro yang mendengar suara rintihan gadis itu segera bangun dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik sayang~ ada aku untukmu~ eh eh salah naskah wooy! Ulang ulang!" seru Kankuro dengan tidak elegannya.

Baik kita ulang lagi ketika Kankuro menghampiri gadis itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kankuro sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Aku baik kok... T-terimakasih..." gadis berambut hitam itu membungkukkan badan lalu tersenyum sambil menatap kankuro.

Kankuro menatap wajah gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa nyaman menatap wajah ayu gadis itu. Apalagi wajahnya yang pucat. Membuat kesan dia benar-benar keturunan Jepang asli yg selalu merawat dengan baik tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Kankuro merasa jantungnya berdetak tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku pamit dulu ya," gadis itu segera pamit untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kankuro hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap kepergian gadis berparas ayu itu tanpa berkedip.

"Pandangan pertama~ awal aku bercinta~ Yihaa~" tiba-tiba saja, muncullah sesosok berambut kuning jabrik dengan wajah konyolnya mencoba menggoda Kankuro.

Kankuro memutar kepala bosan melihat Naruto sedang menyanyi serta menari abstrak di tengah Rumah Sakit. "Mantra apa yang bisa membuat gadis Hyuuga seperti Hinata bisa jatuh hati pada orang hiperaktif sepertimu, Naruto?," tanya Kankuro.

"Tehehe... Dia mencintaiku dengan tulus-ttebayo! Tidak ada mantra yg kugunakan," jawab Naruto.

"Dan angin apa yg bisa membawamu kesini?"

"Menma adikku sedang demam yang sangat aneh. Dan hanya disini obatnya di jual. Jadi, aku terpaksa kesini untuk membelinya. Mau Shikamaru takutnya aku disuruh kerja membetulkan kandang rusanya. Eh itu obat siapa?" Naruto menunjuk bungkusan obat yang ada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "itu bungkusan obat untuk demam yang sangat aneh itu Kankuro. Cepat ambil. Mungkin itu adalah milik orang yang kau tubruk tadi."

Kankuro mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan terdiam, ia menatap Naruto lalu ia segera berlari ke arah gadis itu pergi. Naruti yang melihat tingkah Kankuro hanya melongo, mengangkat bahu dan berjalan pulang kembali ke Konoha.

"Heii! Kau! Tunggu! Berhentii!" seru Kankuro pada gadis pucat tadi. Untung saja ia memiliki kecepatan berlari yang sedikit cepat. Sehingga ia bisa menyusul jalannya si gadis yg kebetulan berhenti di sebuah halte bus.

Kankuro menepuk pundak gadis itu, "Hei..."

Gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh pada Kankuro. ''Kau?"

Kankuro memherikan bungkusan obat pada gadis itu, "Itu obat milikmu kan?"

Gadis itu menerima dan mengecek isinya, "Ah, iya.. Terimakasih...Syukurlah kau mengembalikannya."

"Hehehe... Iya sama-sama..." Kankuro ikutan tersenyum melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku suka dengan pemuda yang suka membantu sepertimu..." ujar gadis itu dengan tulus.

Kankuro terdiam, semburat merah tipis muncul di sekitar pipinya yg kebetulan tidak ia hiasi dengan cat warna ungu. Ia salting, jantungnya berdebar cepat, semoga dia tidak jantungan melihat semakin pipinya memerah, semakin salting dan jantungnya semakin berdebar cepat.

"Namaku Haku, dari Kiri. Kau sendiri?"

"Uhm... Kankuro, asli Suna."

"Baik... Terimakasih Kankuro-san..."

"I-iya sama-sama.." Kankuro tersenyum kikuk.

Tiba-tiba...

Chu~

Haku mencium pipi Kankuro, "hadiah telah mengembalikan obatnya. Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa~" Haku mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera menaiki bus.

"H-hati-hati..." ujar Kankuro terbata, pipinya makin memerah, dirinya semakin salting dan jantungnya serasa mau copot

'Gadis itu... Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya... Kami-sama... Kumohon suatu saat nanti pertemukan aku dengannya lagi...' gumam Kankuro sambil tersenyum dan menatap bus itu yg semakin menjauhi halte tersebut.

Kemudian Kankuro berjalan mengejar bus itu, berharap bus itu berhenti, dan gadis itu turun dan berlari mengahmpirinya sambil berkata 'aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu.' Terlalu picisan amat sih bayangannya si Kankuro. Dan tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan Gaara menyandung kakinya dan melihat Temari membawa seember air dan…

Bruuuk!

Byuuur!

Kankuro terjatuh dari kasur dengan badan yang basah kuyup. Dapun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kedua saudara-saudarinya tertawa cekikikan melihat penderitaannya. Ketika dia bangun kesiangan, Temari pasti menyipratkan air ke utubhnya dan Gaara akan mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh dari kasur. Sungguh cara membangunkan orang yang sangat tidak elegan.

"Ternyata Cuma mimpi," dengus Kankuro. Pasrah.

~FIN~

A/N: Apakah fanfic ini bisa disebut bergenre Romance?

Disini Haku dibikin bergenre perempuan. Soalnya bingung tokoh siapa yg cocok sama si Kankuro.

Oke. Sekian dari author geje ini. Terima tempe


End file.
